narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Getsugakure (Chix)/Mission Board
Here is the official Getsugakure Mission Board, only to be edited by the current Kage; Kinpa, or the leader of a clan, or group in Getsugakure, or its colony of Yugakure. Whenever a new Tsukikage is appointed, please change the name accordingly. The board is to be updated weekly, creating a new set of missions for Moon Shinobi, or maybe even outsiders. Missions will divide into six sections, including a special section for ANBU. Each mission will be given by village superiors. Unlike Naruto Canon, YOU DO NOT REQUIRE A TEAM OF THREE FOR A MISSION. Some missions can be solo'd while others are collaborations. If you see a mission you like or a reward, be quick to claim it. Certain missions will not be replenished. For example, a specific target hunted will result in that mission disappearing. Similar mission's might reappear, but why take a risk. As stated in the Official Mission's Board Guidelines, inter-cross Roleplays are encouraged. Meaning, if you see a person RPing by themselves or with others, offer to enter it. A good story would allow one character to enter in another's time of need. D-Rank D-rank missions are the lowest classification a mission can receive. These missions are usually assigned to genin. They deal with finding missing pets and retrieving materials for poison and hospital treatments. D Rank missions are not really judged by skill, but for those who wish to help those in need. Because of these, shinobi of all ranks take on D-rank missions. D-rank missions pay between 5,000 and 50,000 ryō. Name: Description: Conditions Potential Enemies: Reward: C-Rank Assigned to more experienced genin or chūnin. They are missions anticipated to have some combat involved with the possibility of injury to the shinobi performing it. Examples are guarding people, background investigations, or capturing or suppressing wild sea animals. The reward for a C-rank mission is between fifty thousand and 110 thousand ryō. Name: Takedown of the Octo Description: A giant octopus is terrorizing the waters around Getsugakure. Instead of capturing it ourselves, we would like a ninja (or team) to sail into the treacherous waters, brave storms, and find this great sea monster. We need it to stop terrorizing the waters, as this affects trade and visitors to our Land of the Moon, located in the water around the Lands of Lightning, Frost and Hot Water, the last being a colony of ours. Conditions: Do Not Kill. Only subdue it, knock it out if you will. Bring it back to the Moon Country, so Akari Yome will collect it, and bring it to our top scientist for potential tests. Potential Enemies: *Giant Octopus: similar to the that appeared at the Lightning Turtle years ago. Quick in water, and can perform up to c rank water techniques. Maybe it's best you get it out of the water... *Storms/Rough Seas Reward: 70 thousand ryō Status: Taken By: Getsu Genin Team Chinka, and backed by a chūnin from Konoha, Zeta Kazuto. Completed. ---- Name: Clam Catastrophe Description: Recently, there have been giant clams washing up on shore of the Moon Country. Your job is to find out where these clams are coming from, and dispatch of all of them permanently. Conditions: Be Aware. We are unsure how many clams there are. So make sure you are truly aware of the task at hand, and approach combat wisely. All that is known about these clams is that they produce water, mist, and maybe even genjutsu. Potential Enemies: *Giant Clams: Quick in water, and can perform up to c rank water techniques. Also cpaable of using Hiding in the Mist and implementing genjutsu. How many are there? You will have to find out. *Unknown Reward: 58 thousand ryō Status: Claimed. B-Rank Assigned to experienced chūnin. They are missions anticipated to involve combat with other ninja. Examples are guarding people, espionage, or killing other ninja. B-Rank missions can also include Sabotage. Meaning B-Rank missions often expand past country lines. They are essential for enemy dominance. The reward for a B-rank mission is between 150 thousand and 200 thousand ryō. Name: Description: Conditions Potential Enemies: Reward: A-Rank A Rank missions are much more open than S-Rank shinobi. Jōnin are to deal with village-or state-level matters and trends. In cases of visitors, they serve as bodyguards and guides. Getsuagakure offers a strait where people visit, even important ones. Of course, visitors are hidden with code-names. This mission usually involves multiple eyes. A public Guard and hidden shinobi. In case of invasions, A-Rank shinobi missions deal with protecting civilians while they evacuate. The reward for an A-rank mission is between one hundred fifty thousand and a million ryō. Name: Description: Conditions Potential Enemies: Reward: S-Rank S-Rank missions involve situations where the Shinobi's life is at an immediate risk, as well as their village's well being. And so, mostly jōnin and higher ranked officials are given S-Rank missions. S-Rank missions range from assassinations, high level retrieval missions and the transportation of highly classified documents. To accomplish an S-Rank, Shinobi can choose to embark on it solo or with allies. S-Ranks are crucial to the village and so are gifted to those who are exceptional shinobi. Due to their high risk security, the reward for an S-rank mission is more than a million ryō. Operation: ''' '''Name: Description: Conditions Potential Enemies: Reward: Spec. Ops Missions Spec. Op missions are a special set of task which involve extreme matters and care within different organizations. This may expand over an immense knowledge of covering ones task. Kirigakure's Spec. Ops are the ANBU, Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and the Hunter-nin. Each with their own Sort of mission. Unlike previous ranks, there are always a special condition to follow upon completion. Also, certain organizations can only complete certain missions. Meaning they will return to their respective superior. Operation: ''' '''Name: Description: Conditions Potential Enemies: Reward: